The Wayfarers' Army
by helloitea
Summary: After gating back to Earth, John is arrested, court-martialed and thrown in prison for the death of Colonel Sumner. Rodney, fighting against the unjust punishment, breaks Sheppard free. They return to Pegasus, fugitives of Earth and Atlantis, and try to figure out what their life is now and what they are to each other. A remix of ami ven's 'On The Run' series.
1. Until There Rings The Snapping of the

**A/N:** **Hey, guys! So, this is the first part of my remix of ami_ven's 'On The Run' series from over on AO3. Because FF doesn't have a series function, I've put each work as a chapter under the title of 'The Wayfarer's Army'. They can each be read without the others and you don't need to have the whole series for it to still be enjoyable; they're really just one shots.**

 **If you haven't read ami_ven's series, then you should go and do that because it's amazing. This is just an expanded universe so the stories and pretty damn similar but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **This work can be read on AO3.**

 **Read on, enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

 _ **After gating back to Earth, John is arrested, court-martialed and thrown in prison for the death of Colonel Sumner. Rodney, fighting against the unjust punishment, breaks Sheppard free. They return to Pegasus, fugitives of Earth and Atlantis, and try to figure out what their life is now, what they are to each other and how they will continue to fulfil their mission: protecting the people of the Pegasus galaxy from the Wraith, all while trying to remain hidden from the teams of Atlantis still exploring the galaxy and the enemies they've made along the way.**_

 **Until There Rings the Snapping of the Chain**

 _Until there rings the snapping of the chain  
We wander through the day  
Until our freedom rights maintained  
We Wayfarers walk the dreaded bay_

Rodney didn't even think about it which, in hindsight, probably should have been his first clue because he always thinks, he thinks too much, everyone on Atlantis had told him that at least five times. But not today, not when he got that call.

They'd been back on Earth for almost a month now and Rodney had no intention of leaving, not without Sheppard. Elizabeth was in meeting after meeting trying to convince this new general, a man named West that Sheppard didn't deserve this, that it was all a misunderstanding.

Rodney's approach had been less… diplomatic. That is to say he'd stormed into the general's office and flat out accused him of having a vendetta against Sheppard and trying to seize military command of Atlantis. He managed to rant for a solid five minutes before he was forcibly removed but not without getting a giving a few black eyes.

Rodney was entirely convinced this whole thing, giving them the ZPM, saving Atlantis, sending that arsehole Everett, was all leading up to the moment when they stepped through the 'gate to Earth and were immediately surrounded by the ominous clicking of automatic weapons being loaded, hard-faced men and women in army greens with unrelenting spines and a disembodied voice from somewhere in the observation room declaring the court-martial order.

Elizabeth had remained calm as always, John had just looked resigned but Rodney had all but exploded. He shoved the soldier trying to cuff Sheppard out of the way and demanded to see whoever was in charge and shrugged off the major's restraining hand as he lashed out when they tried to come closer. Eventually, they pulled him away and he was thrown in a cell for seven hours (five of which he spent screaming and two he spent pacing) before West showed up to smirk arrogantly as he recited the charges against Sheppard over the top of Rodney's _entirely truthful_ counterarguments.

The entire thing was a sham and they all knew it. The only formal proceedings were the sentencing. There was no reading of charges, no 'guilty not guilty', no chance to defend his actions. After two nights in a holding cell where he was refused visitors, Major John Sheppard was dragged in front of a military tribunal to be told in no uncertain terms that he would be spending a very long time in Leavenworth penitentiary.

Rodney had called every high-ranking military officer he could think of, General Hammond, General O'Neill, hell, he even tried the IOA and NID. No one had known this was coming and no one could do anything about it.

Rodney was on his third night without sleep and his sixth cup of coffee that day when his phone rang. He had been busy sending emails across the country to try and get someone, anyone, to talk to him about what was happening with Sheppard. He had left his tenth voicemail with a man named General Landry who was supposedly taking over the SGC in the coming months and had been present at their debriefing. He was the only one in the party who had looked even remotely appalled by what had happened to Sheppard and Rodney was hoping that once he took control of the Program, he would have enough sway to do something about John.

Rodney picked up the phone with a terse, "General, if you'll just _talk_ to someone, I'm sure we can straighten this out. Major Sheppard was just doing what-"

"Rodney." McKay blinked, his breathless rant halted because that… that was not General Landry.

"Sam," he said, shocked. He and Colonel Carter were still not exactly friends (to be precise, he was still an arrogant, self-important arse and she still didn't get that he flirted with her more out of habit than actual attraction now) but she had seen the way he was coming apart trying to get Sheppard out of this and the disgust had turned to a grudging respect. That didn't mean she called him though.

"Rodney, it's Sheppard." Rodney's stress-tense muscles tightened even further, his back shooting straight.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"McKay, you need to calm down and not do anything that-"

"What. Happened?" There was silence on the other end of the line. He knew what he sounded like, his voice raw and choked with anger and worry. He wasn't even yelling. His words were harsh and quiet and all too telling.

"He was stabbed."

And that was the point where Rodney proceeded to stop thinking. He slammed the phone down, grabbed his laptop, his mobile and his keys and slammed the door behind him before continuing to not think until he was here, sitting in the back of a puddle jumper with Sheppard laying on one of the benches swathed in blankets and groggily blinking himself awake.

He was so dead.

…

When John started coming to, the first thing he noticed was the pleasantly numb sensation of really good painkillers. The second was the distinctly _un_ pleasant numbness he associated with falling asleep on hard ground when on a mission. The last thing he remembered was a predatory grin and pain exploding in his side. He forced his eyes open and frowned at the disconcertingly familiar sight of the equipment nets from a 'jumper. His frown only grew deeper when he heard a faint meow. He turned his head and saw a small tabby cat sitting on top of a pile of crates and boxes, watching him.

"Why is there a cat?" he croaked. From the front of the 'jumper, he heard a crash and a yelp followed by a curse before his field of vision was filled with worried blue eyes and a cautious smile.

"You're awake, that's good, great even. Do you want some water? Your throat sounds pretty dry and, I mean, of course it would be, you've been asleep for a few days now and-"

"McKay," John interrupted. "What's going on?" He watched curiously as Rodney back up a few paces and squared his shoulders, tipping his chin up to look down on him as if he was all mighty. John was familiar with this stance. It was the one McKay used when he'd done something idiotic and wanted to play it off like it was pure genius and shame on you for thinking otherwise. This was going to be good.

"Well, you were stabbed."

"I got that."

"And that prison was a hole."

"Knew that too."

"So I may have, you know, kind of-"

"McKay."

"I broke you out of prison."

John just had to sit and digest that for a minute. Rodney McKay, the man who complained every time he stubbed a toe and always insisted on checking with Elizabeth before they took any kind of action, had just committed a federal crime.

"You broke me out of prison." McKay was fidgeting now, doing that weird thing with his thumb and forefinger he did when he was nervous, shifting his weight gently from foot to foot.

"You got shived! What was I supposed to do? Wait around until the next time they killed you? And that's assuming you lived long enough for them to try again! Honestly, those butchers wouldn't know diazepam from cortisone. It's a wonder it's not already infected. I couldn't just leave you there and you didn't deserve to be there anyway so I may have forged your transfer orders, kidnapped you, stolen the 'jumper, put a virus into the SGC computers to lock them out for a few hours and 'gated to the edge of the galaxy."

John wanted to say something to that, he wanted to say a lot of somethings to that, but all he could manage was, "but why is there a cat?"

Rodney blinked and turned to look at the tabby that had curled up on its perch to watch the proceedings with narrowed eyes.

"Because I don't know if we'll ever be back and I didn't want to leave Schrodinger behind again."

"Didn't Carter have a cat named Schrodinger?"

"Great minds think alike I guess."

John looked at Rodney who was absently stroking the cat with his brow furrowed, clearly a million miles away. McKay had just given up everything, his home, his job, his friends, to get John out of a bad situation and, from the looks of it, at no small cost. John could tell he was exhausted, see the bags around his eyes and pinched look to his features, but his attention was more drawn to the black bruise rimming one socket and the suspiciously hand-shaped bruises on his arms and forearms. Whatever Rodney had done to get him out, he had done it fighting and for the scientist, that was a big deal.

The two of them had become close in the last year, best friends really, and John would like to think that he'd have done the same but the truth is, he just wasn't sure he would be able to. He could fight to save someone, sure, but this was giving up everything he loved and he didn't know he was without the military.

Right now, he supposed, he was a fugitive, he was a man on the run. But he was on the run with Rodney and somehow, that made it seem a little more bearable.

"So, what's the plan?" John asked. Rodney blinked and looked back at him.

"We go home."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Rodney rolled his eyes and pointed at himself. "Genius, remember?" He shifted his finger to point out the cockpit window. John craned his neck around from his prone position to see out the windshield.

"Wow…" Blue-purple light streamed in and around the 'jumper, drifting gently overhead and lighting up the whole compartment. John thought it looked like being inside and aurora. "Is that…?"

"I stole the Daedalus' hyperdrive schematics when I was poking around in the computers. I found most of what I needed to jury-rig something in the bases storerooms but lifting a Mark II Naquadah generator took a bit more effort. I jumped to a few different planets to make sure Earth couldn't follow us before I set down to set the whole thing up and I can't believe you slept through the whole thing, I mean what's the point of genius if nobody's there to marvel at it?"

Sheppard could only shake his head and laugh. This man had built a hyperdrive engine out of spare parts from the base storeroom and built it with minimal tools on an alien planet while on his own caring for a wounded teammate.

"Genius."


	2. This Company of Foxes

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri;"A/N:/span/strong/spanstrongspan style="font-family: Calibri;" Hello again! Welcome to part 2 of my remix of a href=" /users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven"ami_ven's /aa href=" /series/68568"'On The Run'/a series. /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongspan style="font-family: Calibri;"If you haven't read ami_ven's series, then you should go and do that because it's amazing. This is just an expanded universe so the stories and pretty damn similar but I hope you like it anyway./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"stronga href=" /works/3904522"This work can be read on AO3./a/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongThanks for reading!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"On lonely desert roads we marchbr / This company of foxesbr / Our pieces once broken and archbr / Now fit in tidy boxes/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"It took them two and half months in hyperspace to reach Pegasus. John had long since started going stir crazy. He'd converted one of the equipment nets into a pull-up bar and just generally distracted Rodney from trying to come up with a plan. Sheppard had been his usual stubborn self and refused to stay resting for more than a few days without getting up and being a nuisance. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"He couldn't concentrate. At first it was because every time Sheppard flinched from twisting the wrong way, Rodney would start panicking he'd hurt himself again and then it was because John was treating the back of the 'jumper like his own personal home gym and Rodney would get caught up watching the way his muscles moved or the way his shirt stuck to his skin or sweat trickling in rivulets down his neck and Rodney just wanted to-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"But the worst part was that they were stuck in a em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"'jumper /emof all places. They had enough issues with personal space as it was never mind adding all the crates of supplies, Schrodinger who was almost as claustrophobic as Rodney himself, Sheppard's inability to be anything less than perfect and em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"two and a half months /emof trying to politely not notice when the other had to take care of 'personal business'. If there was a way to kill your romantic 'trapped-in-a-cave-in-lets-huddle-for-warmth' scenarios, it was that./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Finally, after months being confined to a small space with improper hygiene and nothing but MREs (Rodney wasn't complaining but Sheppard whined about it constantly and really Rodney was amazed Schrodinger wasn't dead with the way he turned his nose up at food), they dropped out of hyperspace on the edge of the Pegasus network. Just as Rodney thought, the journey killed the Naquadah generator and the MacGyvered hyperdrive was nothing but charred metal and molten wiring. Rodney doubted he'd ever be able to get it running again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Sheppard took the controls and piloted them to the nearest Stargate. It was a small planet with the 'gate set in the middle of endless wheat fields, no forests or water for as far as the eye could see. They set down just a ways off from the 'gate and cloaked the 'jumper (not that it really mattered they were kind of creating a giant indent in the wheat but no, you go ahead and press your 'tactical advantage' on this uninhabited farm world)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Schrodinger loped off through the fields the second Sheppard opened the bulkhead and Rodney couldn't help but chuckle at how concerned he looked, scanning the golden fields for a ball of mad grey fur./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""I figured you as more of dog person," Rodney teased./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""I'm just waiting to see if anything tries to eat him. He'd make a good early warning system," John lied. Rodney scoffed and wandered out into the field. It really was a beautiful sight, with wind sweeping across the ocean of grains, making honey coloured waves ripple out as far as the eye could see. It was a shame they couldn't live on just wheat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"They spent most of the afternoon cleaning out the detritus from their journey before John suggest they gather some of the wheat (was it wheat? It looked like wheat. Maybe it was poisonous in this galaxy) to grind in case they didn't have a chance to stop for food again. They filled two of the empty MRE boxes and some of the webbing from the equipment net with it. Rodney figured even if they didn't need to eat it, he had downloaded a copy of the Ancient 'gate address database so they could go to one of their trading partners for other supplies. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"They stayed put for the night, just happy to have open space and solid ground beneath their feet. Against John's better judgement, he decloaked the 'jumper to conserve whatever power they had left after their journey (and so the cat could find his way back but he'd never tell Rodney that). /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"They sat together in companionable silence watching the three moons rise and the stars blink to life. John was transfixed by the middle moon. The smallest of the three, it was still much larger than any moon he had seen on Earth and it blazed a brilliant orange between blue and green. The craters on its surface were a deep rust brown and its light played on the wheat like candle fire off of gold. It felt like some painting of the renaissance with a beautiful bejewelled woman sitting daintily in a parlour surrounded by lanterns./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"It was one of John's favourite things about the Pegasus galaxy: how it never stopped amazing him. In amongst all the dangers of the Wraith and the painful reality of losing his men, there had always been these quiet moments, like drinking tea with the Athosians and sharing a glass of wine with Elizabeth as they looked out on their new home, when he felt more at peace with himself than he ever had back on Earth with the constant reminders of his father's disappointment and the shadows of his broken marriage. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Here, all there was was the beauty of a new planet and the warmth of Rodney laying beside him on the opened bulkhead. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"A gentle snore drifted up and John had to stifle a laugh. McKay had fallen asleep flat on his back with his hands folded neatly on his stomach, just the way he had been when he complained about how badly laying out there was going to make his back hurt./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"John just took a moment to watch him. He was more relaxed here than he had ever seen him. Even sharing a tent in the Athosian camp, his shoulders were rigid and his brow tight with tension. Here, the traces of exhaustion still clung to his face but his features were slack with only the slightest upturn at the corner of his lips. All of his muscles seemed to melt into the floor contentedly. His fingers twitched occasionally, unable to be entirely still even asleep, but he just looked so at peace./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"John loved this, watching Rodney be happy. It was so rare and precious to see him so unguarded that it felt almost like a gift to watch him be like this. He reached out slowly, hand moving to cup his cheek./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"A strangled squawk had him snapping away, eyes roaming across the horizon. About twenty feet away, the wheat was jerking violently like a small whirlpool in an otherwise calm sea. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Rodney was still deeply asleep next to him so John stood and moved his hand to his sidearm, wearing it a habit he was happy to not have broken. He walked slowly toward to patch, drawing the gun and carefully taking aim. He took the last step forward into the now almost flattened area and-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"-almost collapsed in relief to see Schrodinger in the middle of the mess being tossed around by some turkey-like bird. He finally managed to get his feet on the ground and twisted, snapping the bird's neck. It dropped bonelessly, Schrodinger's teeth still around its neck and John watched in impressed silence as the small cat carried the bird, almost twice its size, through the field back in the direction of the 'jumper. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"From further into the field came a quiet gobbling sound and John's mouth watered at the thought of actual fresh fire-roasted meat. He followed the noise quietly, gun in hand, until he saw the flash of iridescent feathers under the strange glowing moons. He pulled his gun up and fired once, twice. The bird dropped and John grinned, ignoring the scuffling of the rest of the flock retreating into the field. He picked up his kill, noting in satisfaction that one bullet had hit its head and the other low at the base of the neck. They would be easy to dig out if they were even still inside it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Sheppard!" Rodney yelled, voice tight and panicked. John turned and ran back to the 'jumper where McKay was standing in the doorway with his gun drawn in shaking hands and eyes wide./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""What happened?" John asked, eyes jumping from McKay to scan their surroundings and back again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""I heard shots!" Rodney said, voice high and slightly hysterical. "You were gone and I heard shots and I-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Yeah, I found dinner," Sheppard explained, holding up the dead fowl. "So did Schrodinger." The cat had found a nice little hiding place under the bulkhead hatch and was now noisily defeathering his prize./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""That was— Dinner? God, Sheppard, I thought there were Wraith! I thought you were in trouble! I thought you were dead! I thought—"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Wow, hey, calm down." John quickly took the gun before Rodney started in on the crazed gesturing. "There's no Wraith just… weird, glowing space turkeys."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Rodney took a few deep breaths before leaning heavily on the 'jumper and grumbling, "well, sure, I know that em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"now." /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"John watched quietly as the tension leaked out of Rodney's body leaving him looking strung out and exhausted and he suddenly realised what this must be like for him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Despite the last year, Rodney was never an officer, never supposed to be deployed in the field. He was a scientist, he worked in labs with numbers and computers. Even when they were out exploring the galaxy, he was mainly tech support. When they came across a dangerous situation, his job was to hide and let the rest of them cover him./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"And yet here he was, in another galaxy with no way to get back home, danger possibly lurking around every corner and only an injured fugitive and his cat as back up. And he was still here, worrying about John, trying to keep him safe and it was just amazing to him that he had this, someone so willing to watch out for John that they threw their lives away, broke him out of prison and they were still trying to do more. It was more than he thought he deserved and so much more than any human had a right to get and John suddenly just needed to tell Rodney this, to make him understand how grateful he was and how could he possibly give him so much and- Oh. em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Oh. /em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Understanding crashed down on John like a tonne of bricks because he knew this feeling, had felt it once before when he first started dating Nancy and he knew the expression that was on his face, could see it mirrored on Rodney's and it was like the world hadn't made sense until that moment./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"John rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Rodney, tried to physically stop him from shaking apart./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""How did I miss this?" John breathed in awe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Miss what?" Rodney asked, tentatively settling his arms around Sheppard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""That you- and I- and we could have-" John really wished that he wasn't so bad with emotions because this, this was important, maybe more important than anything he'd ever done. Because this was Rodney, this was a man who had abandoned his entire life to be here, who was running with him. This was Rodney who couldn't become a fugitive without his cat and who built a hyperdrive out of spare parts and who flew to a different galaxy just to keep John safe. This was everything./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"And he wished he was better with words but as it was, he just grabbed the front of Rodney's shirt and hauled him in, lips pressing down with all the gratitude and disbelief and sheer astounded adoration that John felt welling in his chest. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"Rodney froze as he tried to process the intensity of the contact but just long enough for John to start leaning back. Before their lips were more than a centimetre apart, Rodney surged forward, pouring his own emotions into the mix, letting everything he'd been feeling for months now spill into John so that he'd understand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"It should have been odd to cross that line but it wasn't. They had been together since the moment John sat in the chair in Antarctica and it had always felt like seeing an old friend again, bantering and arguing and generally invading each other's space. Maybe they had always been headed here. John had never been a believer in fate but if everything that had happened in his life had led him right here, standing on an alien planet with three moons glowing like neon lights and Rodney's hand wandering absently under the hem of his shirt, he figured he must have done something right in his past lives./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"John shivered pleasantly when Rodney's fingers grazed the new pink scar sitting just above his hip, the nerves still electrically close to the surface. Rodney moved his mouth to press gentle kisses against John's cheek./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Does it hurt?" he asked quietly, thumb teasing lightly over the puckered flesh. John's eyes flicked over Rodney's face, seeing the sadness in it, and he cupped his jaw, tilting his head to deepen the kiss briefly before he pulled back and looked at him, eyes serious and full of promises./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;""Not anymore." And Rodney smiled and took John's hand, tugging him back toward the small pile of blankets that they'd been sharing since their escape, the bird forgotten on the hatch. Schrodinger didn't pay any attention to the noises coming from inside, too happy to sneak off with the extra fowl clamped in his jaws and as far as he was concerned, all was right with the world./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:Revision0/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime0/o:TotalTime  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words1900/o:Words  
o:Characters10835/o:Characters  
o:CompanyAFTRS/o:Company  
o:Lines90/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs25/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces12710/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version14.0/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
o:AllowPNG/  
/o:OfficeDocumentSettings  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:WordDocument  
w:ViewNormal/w:View  
w:Zoom0/w:Zoom  
w:TrackMoves/  
w:TrackFormatting/  
w:PunctuationKerning/  
w:ValidateAgainstSchemas/  
w:SaveIfXMLInvalidfalse/w:SaveIfXMLInvalid  
w:IgnoreMixedContentfalse/w:IgnoreMixedContent  
w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderTextfalse/w:AlwaysShowPlaceholderText  
w:DoNotPromoteQF/  
w:LidThemeOtherEN-AU/w:LidThemeOther  
w:LidThemeAsianJA/w:LidThemeAsian  
w:LidThemeComplexScriptX-NONE/w:LidThemeComplexScript  
w:Compatibility  
w:BreakWrappedTables/  
w:SnapToGridInCell/  
w:WrapTextWithPunct/  
w:UseAsianBreakRules/  
w:DontGrowAutofit/  
w:SplitPgBreakAndParaMark/  
w:EnableOpenTypeKerning/  
w:DontFlipMirrorIndents/  
w:OverrideTableStyleHps/  
w:UseFELayout/  
/w:Compatibility  
m:mathPr  
m:mathFont m:val="Cambria Math"/  
m:brkBin m:val="before"/  
m:brkBinSub m:val="-"/  
m:smallFrac m:val="off"/  
m:dispDef/  
m:lMargin m:val="0"/  
m:rMargin m:val="0"/  
m:defJc m:val="centerGroup"/  
m:wrapIndent m:val="1440"/  
m:intLim m:val="subSup"/  
m:naryLim m:val="undOvr"/  
/m:mathPr/w:WordDocument  
/xml![endif]-!- [if gte mso 9]xml  
w:LatentStyles DefLockedState="false" DefUnhideWhenUsed="true"  
DefSemiHidden="true" DefQFormat="false" DefPriority="99"  
LatentStyleCount="276"  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="0" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Normal"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="heading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="9" QFormat="true" Name="heading 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 7"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 8"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" Name="toc 9"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="35" QFormat="true" Name="caption"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="10" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" Name="Default Paragraph Font"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="11" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtitle"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="22" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Strong"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="20" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="59" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Table Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Placeholder Text"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="1" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="No Spacing"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Revision"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="34" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="List Paragraph"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="29" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="30" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Quote"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 1"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 2"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 3"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 4"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 5"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="60" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="61" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="62" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Light Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="63" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="64" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Shading 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="65" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="66" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium List 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="67" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 1 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="68" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 2 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="69" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Medium Grid 3 Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="70" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Dark List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="71" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Shading Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="72" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful List Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="73" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" Name="Colorful Grid Accent 6"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="19" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="21" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Emphasis"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="31" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Subtle Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="32" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Intense Reference"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="33" SemiHidden="false"  
UnhideWhenUsed="false" QFormat="true" Name="Book Title"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="37" Name="Bibliography"/  
w:LsdException Locked="false" Priority="39" QFormat="true" Name="TOC Heading"/  
/w:LatentStyles  
/xml![endif]- !- [if gte mso 10]  
style  
/* Style Definitions */  
{mso-style-name:"Table Normal";  
mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0;  
mso-tstyle-colband-size:0;  
mso-style-noshow:yes;  
mso-style-priority:99;  
mso-style-parent:"";  
mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt;  
mso-para-margin:0cm;  
mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt;  
mso-pagination:widow-orphan;  
font-size:12.0pt;  
font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin;  
mso-hansi-font-family:Cambria;  
mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin;}  
/style  
![endif]- !-StartFragment- !-EndFragment-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto;"span style="font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: major-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: major-latin;"John couldn't help but agree./span/p 


End file.
